Mission 20: Destroy the shadow globs
|randombonus = Fire Recipe (10%) Blazing Shard (15%) Moonstone (15%) Potion (40%) Ether (20%) }} Mission 20 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas to eliminate a benign Heartless blight in Twilight Town. Mission assignment Summary Shadow globs have overrun Twilight Town. They have been deemed harmless at present; however, allowing them to propagate further could have dire and unpredictable consequences. Destroy them on sight. Intel *Globs have been known to form in well-hidden places. Search carefully. Objectives *Destroy Shadow Globs. Story summary Roxas is sent out on another mission. As he finishes this one, his name is called, and he is overjoyed to find that Axel has returned from his mission at Castle Oblivion, safe and sound. During their ice cream treat, Roxas tells him about his new friendship with Xion. Mission walkthrough Prepare for this one by bringing magic, as much as you can carry at this point. Some globs are impossible to reach at this point in the game, and magic will be the only way to take them out. You'll fight other Heartless along the way, but the blobs don't attack themselves. Most of the Heartless are pretty weak, save for the Guardian in the '''Tram Common'. Locations are listed below. Side Street: # High up, next to the Usual Spot entrance. Without the crate, Magic or High Jump is needed. # Low, next to the Sandlot entrance. Easy to find. Sandlot: # Low on the west wall, between the Side Street and Station Height entrances. # Midway, in the southwest corner. If you don't destroy the crate, you can use it to help you a bit. Tram Common: # High, on the wall of the tower tunnel. If you jump from the bridge, you can make it, but it's tricky. Magic is easier. # Midway, in the corner of the south alley area. Guardian nearby...be careful! # Ground, next to the tracks leading to the shops. Pretty hard to miss. # High, on the corner of the building north of the accessory shop. If you jump down from the building to the right, it is possible to make it, but magic is easier. # High, on the corner of a building; it's almost directly west from the one above. Magic is a must. # Midway, on the green building west of the northern bridge. # Midway, on the west wall of the northern alley. # High, on the roof of the northwestern building near the exit to the Woods. Magic will be needed. You may want to stand on the adjacent roofs for a better shot. # High, on the white building near the Woods exit. Magic is pretty much required. Standing on a roof nearby might help you with aim. Once you get enough to complete your mission (or try for all of them), you can RTC. If you can't quite make it, coming back with abilities such as High Jump and Glide to make this one easy as pie. Challenge Mission Equip Roxas with Fire spells, using Doublecast, Triplecast, and Quadcast panels to give him plenty of castings. Also, equip Hi-Ethers and the Haste panel (which can be obtained by redeeming ten Challenge Sigils at the Moogle Shop). Instead of attacking the Shadow Globs, move to central locations and cast Fire spells to wipe them out. Ensure that other Heartless don't get in the way by using Lock-On. Enemies Heartless Image:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Image:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher Image:Guardian.png|Guardian Image:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor Image:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob Treasures Video